Return
by Okappa
Summary: The story is set during Battle for Azeroth. Pretty much a setting for AnduinxWrathion action. More chapters will come out! M/M sex, explicit. Both of the main characters are young adults, in my mind Wrathion's egg was found earlier than Cata. Maybe I'll write about that. Hope you enjoy!
1. Reunion

The armies of Stormwind were marching north, towards the newly repaired Menethil Harbor. After leaving his city Anduin led his forces to Ironforge where the dwarven and gnomish armies were waiting for his men to join them. The situation between the members of the Council of the Three Hammers was still complicated, but they were all in agreement when it came to joining the attack against Undercity, and their decision had the full support of High Tinkerer Mekkatorque. During the meetings there, King Greymane had insisted on moving their combined forces from Dun Morogh to Menethil Harbor, where the rest of his worgen were already gathered, to be joined by the draenei troops that were being transported by sea. The night elves would be among them too, including High Priestess Tyrande. Their largest numbers had moved to Azuremyst Isle after the attack on Teldrassil, although a lot of refugees were arriving at the shores of the Eastern Kingdoms by the day. The plan was to sail across Baradin Bay and make landfall at the shores of Gilneas, there they would force the remaining Forsaken troops in the area back and then push for Undercity. The worgen king made no effort to hide his elation throughout their march. His bloodlust wasn't something Anduin really approved of, but he was a seasoned strategist and a good warrior, exactly what the current situation called for. The young man wished Velen was there too, but he was busy elsewhere taking care of the aftermath of the Legion's defeat.

The sun was almost over the horizon when the joined armies reached the vicinity of the harbor and a massive camp began to be set up. The men were going to be housed in tents while Anduin along with the rest of the leaders of the Alliance were going to be accommodated at inns in the town. Anduin wasn't feeling very comfortable with that, but Greymane insisted it would only make it easier for his guards to keep him safe and he reluctantly accepted the arrangement.

After a brief meeting with his commanders, mostly over logistics, Anduin retired for the evening. The room at the inn was quite simple, reminding him a little of his own back home, it had an old canopy bed, a nightstand, a simple writing desk and a small hearth to keep the room warm. Anduin was really tired and collapsed on the bed fully dressed as soon as the guards left, after checking everything was alright with the room. His clothes were dusty from the long ride, but he didn't care, he just wanted to fall asleep then and there but the thoughts in his head wouldn't let him. A lot of things had changed in his life and the world during these recent months, including the death of his own father, and he felt like he had not had the time to catch up to those changes yet. He prayed to the Light to find some comfort, but it only made him feel worse, he had studied the Light's teachings hoping to acquire the wisdom to avoid conflict, to walk down a path other than that of his father, but there he was, leading his people to war, probably marching a large part of them to their deaths.

Despite all those things swirling around in his head, a memory popped into his mind that had followed him throughout the past few years and surfaced especially at times like these, the last time he saw the black dragon Wrathion. He was trying to find a way to help the bronze dragon Chromie during Garrosh's escape when he had shown up to stop him. Anduin could not keep from thinking about how he could have done some things differently back then and maybe change the course of the events that followed. He should have tried harder to persuade Wrathion, to show him the error of his ways, but then again, no matter what words he had used they would have still probably fallen on deaf ears. The young dragon was a borderline fanatic when it came to his view of the world.

"Friends? Friends don't kill each other!" he had yelled at Wrathion, and those words of distrust had seemed to have hurt him, though he did his best to conceal it.

"I would never do that!" the young black dragon had answered, "Don't you know how much I care about you?". Wrathion's usual smug façade had completely vanished, a plea in his crimson eyes as he extended a hand towards Anduin. Those words had made Anduin feel a pressure in his chest and, despite the dire situation, even brought warmth to his cheeks.

"How could I know when you are like this? But what I do know is how much I care about you, even though it's difficult to believe that it is mutual." he had said and taken Wrathion's extended hand in his own despite his doubts. "Why are you making trusting you so hard for me? Protecting Azeroth doesn't justify all this Wrath, there has to be another way."

The familiar use of the nickname only Anduin was allowed to call him by had made the black dragon's eyes momentarily glow, although the rest of the blond prince's words hadn't appeared to be what he wanted to hear. He had moved closer to the human while pulling on his hand bringing their bodies within a few inches from each other and Anduin had felt like his friend's face was a magnet drawing him in. Wrathion had lingered a moment before leaning in and capturing his lips, Anduin felt his tongue slip inside his mouth, but their kiss was cut short as he was pushed away by the Black Prince, he had abruptly broken their connection like that as if he had regretted his action.

"I'm sorry for this." Wrathion had said lifting an arm and the next thing Anduin knew was waking up with a terrible headache.

When he returned to the present the fire in the hearth was dying, but the king didn't feel like getting up from where he was lying to feed it with more wood. The only source of light that remained in the room was a candleholder on the old nightstand by his bed, its low light made the shadows cast by the few objects deeper. Anduin was lying on his chest staring numbly into the growing darkness until he belatedly noticed that there was something wrong with it. A deep shadow in the far corner of the room by the hearth was moving as if alive. He jumped from the bed, a bolt of light already forming in his hand, but he hesitated to call the guards standing right outside his door thinking that his stress had made him paranoid.

"King Wrynn, long time no see." said a familiar voice from the direction of the abnormal shadow before Wrathion stepped out of it. Anduin felt as if his previous recollections had suddenly materialized and for a moment he doubted his own sanity. The black dragon stood across the room from him with the usual smirk on his face, eyeing him as if appraising him. Anduin was momentarily stunned by the young dragon's sudden appearance and remained there looking at him from top to bottom.

Wrathion wore his usual oriental baggy clothes with a turban on top of his head, but other than that he had greatly changed. His frame was still slight but wider at the shoulders and he had grown quite tall, certainly taller than Anduin. His red eyes glowed in the darkness, just like how he remembered them from when they were back in Pandaria playing Jihui deep into the night, but apart from that the rest of his face had transformed, it had become more masculine, with a strong jaw and defined cheekbones although the black tuft of hair remained on his chin.

"Why are you here?" was the first thing that came out of Anduin's mouth without wanting to once he overcame his surprise. Almost immediately after that the thought of calling the guards returned to his mind. He didn't really like the idea of relying on others for protection, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but if the head of the Alliance was assassinated in the dead of the night under everyone's noses it would be a major blow to his people's morale and he couldn't risk that, kings don't have the luxury of personal preferences in such situations. One word would have been enough, but he couldn't do it. Had he really shown up after such a long time to harm him?

All those thoughts must have shown on his face since Wrathion told him "I thought you would be happier to see an old friend after so long, I guess I was wrong." with a tone of concealed bitterness.

"Happy? How can you think that I'd be happy to see you after all that you did? After you took off in the way that you did leaving such a mess behind?". The former prince felt like punching him in the face, his fist was still clenched, shining brightly with the power of the Light, although Wrathion didn't seem intimidated by that at all. Anduin took a step forward.

"What is it that you want then? You haven't decided which side to pick in this war yet? Have you come here to estimate the chances the Alliance has of winning this war? Or have you come to kill me and make the odds better for the Horde?". He moved even closer to the dark-skinned young man despite the possible danger of being within his reach.

A tangled mess of painful memories and unanswered questions formed in his mind. Wrathion had promised him that they would fight as brothers when the time came, and that had made him hope that maybe he would show up to be by his side when the war against the Legion was at its peak. He had hoped that maybe he wouldn't have to go through all that alone, the loss of his father, the untimely burden of the crown, the deaths of hundreds of his people, brave men and women that fell fighting for the future of their world. He had hoped, but Wrathion never showed up. Somewhere inside of him Anduin thought, or rather wished, that there was a really important reason for what Wrathion had done to him that day, that he would come to his side during the darkest of times and make it all clear, show him that he really meant it when he said he cared. But where was he?

He felt anger rising up inside him and against his better judgement dismissed the Light in his fist and covered the remaining distance between them to attack him with his bare hands. He pushed Wrathion back forcing him to touch his back against the wall and pinned him there by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, still that didn't seem to faze the dragon at all.

Wrathion leaned into the young king's face and said "Oh, if I didn't know better I would say you look more hurt than you sound angry." in provocation. "And if we are to point fingers here, then tell me oh KING what would YOU do for your people? If letting one criminal escape, even one like Garrosh, meant that countless lives would be saved in the long term wouldn't you do the same? And know that if never seeing you again meant that I would be able keep Azeroth safe, and YOU along with her, then we would never meet again." The cold look in Wrathion's unnatural eyes as he said those words made Anduin's chest sink.

"Answer me then, wouldn't you do the same?", the young dragon repeated, thrusting his body forward with unnatural strength and forcing Anduin to release his hold and back away. "Because from what I see here you appear to have understood the merits of my logic. Isn't this war YOU are leading an instrument to ensure the greater good? Aren't all these lives you are going to sacrifice, the lives of your people, a means to such an end? Or are you still so soft for your crown that you are in denial about all that?"

Those words made Anduin's blood boil, those words and the fact that he had no immediate answer to them. The dragon kept moving closer to him, forcing him to take even more steps back and trapping him between the bed and himself. He had a cruel look in his eyes, as if he enjoyed seeing him hesitate, and that pushed Anduin over the edge. He shot his hand out to hit Wrathion in the face, but he caught it midair. The young king tried to pull away, but the dragon's grip was like a vice keeping him in place.

The Black Prince moved even closer still tightly griping his arm. "Is this what you think of me? That I am a cold blood murderer? You don't know how hard it was for me to do what I did that day, but the burden of the black dragonflight rests on me alone.". His face softened, and a hint of sadness showed in his crimson eyes. Anduin gave up on trying to release his hand from the other man and just stood there silently staring into those eyes, in the end he gave into them.

"No, I don't believe you are here to harm me. It's true I was hurt Wrathion, I still am, it felt like you lied to me, like you abandoned me, you left just like that without ever sending a word, I didn't even know whether you were alive or not. I… I missed you so much all this time." He couldn't believe that after all that had happened to him a few words from Wrathion would be enough to throw into such an emotional state. His anger was completely gone, it probably wasn't even anger in the first place. He now understood that during the time they had spent together at the Tavern in the Mists Wrathion had figured him out, he was hurt just as he said, he was lashing out at him, but he wasn't really mad at him. Anduin wished he could understand what the Black Prince was thinking that easily too, he felt transparent in front of him.

Wrathion closed the remaining gap between them and said, "I missed you too." in a low voice, his expression a complete contrast to the one he wore moments before. He brought his face really close, making Anduin feel the same magnetism he had felt years before. The black dragon leaned in and found his lips, Anduin responded and they locked in a passionate kiss. The soft and wet sensation of Wrathion's mouth made Anduin almost go limp, he felt the other man's tongue enter his mouth, drawing him deeper into the kiss. They remained connected like that, tasting one another, for a long time before they broke apart to breath and then found each other's mouth again almost immediately. Wrathion placed his hands on Anduin's hips and pulled him close, pressing their bodies flat against each other. The blond felt something hard against his abdomen, he was surprised but he tried to hide it. He was certain Wrathion could feel that he was already hard too, but he suppressed his embarrassment and cupped Wrathion's face with his hands as they kissed.

The back side of Anduin's legs was pressing hard against the wooden frame of the bed now and Wrathion placed a hand on his waist and lightly pushed him back with his torso to slowly lower him onto it. He positioned himself between the human's legs and started kissing his neck, pulling at his clothes to expose more pale skin as he moved his hips, grinding his erection against Anduin's crotch. His hot breath and tongue against his skin made Anduin shiver, quiet moans escaping his lips.

In the end Wrathion was not satisfied with the exposed amount of skin pulling tabard, tunic and undershirt off all at once for better access. He buried himself in the crook of Anduin's neck again and moved downwards to his chest. The dark-skinned man brought his tongue out and licked Anduin's nipple, then he looked up to see his reaction. Anduin never thought that something like that would feel so good, the sensation made him quiver and arch his back and Wrathion must have taken that as a good sign because he started sucking and lightly biting the nub.

The Black Prince trailed his hand down Anduin's exposed chest lingering on the scars he had suffered back in Pandaria, his turban was barely holding on as he was lying on top of him like that and the young king pulled it off, releasing rich black shoulder-length hair and then ran his fingers through them. The dragon sat up and took off the layers of clothing that covered his upper half too revealing a toned torso and Anduin reached up almost unconsciously to feel his skin. Wrathion brought himself down again and kissed Anduin hard, almost as if he meant to swallow him whole. Anduin traced Wrathion's dark smooth skin with his fingertips starting from his shoulders, going over his shoulder blades and all the way down to his tailbone, feeling every firm muscle under it and making the man above him shiver. They remained embraced like that for a long time, studying one another with their hands and grinding their bodies against each other. Anduin felt hot despite the lack of a source of heat in the room and his breath had gone foggy, he had began to feel really confined by his trousers, but he hesitated to do anything about it. He wasn't even sure where he wanted the situation to go from there, he had never done anything of that nature before, not even with a girl.

He looked up at Wrathion who seemed to be in a similar condition, but the dragon was always more daring than him, he pressed his dusky forehead against his and supported his weight on one elbow he had placed by Anduin's head, then he ran his free hand down Anduin's stomach and slid his fingers over his clothed erection, tracing the hard flesh beneath the fabric. Wrathion's touch sent shivers up his spine and a breathy moan escaped his lips, he looked down to see that the man above him was now busy undoing his belt and the laces holding his undergarments together. Once he managed to do that, he slid his hand in Anduin's trousers and pulled out his almost painfully hard cock.

Wrathion closed his fingers around it and started moving his hand up and down, the blonde shuddered and pushed his head against the bed. The intensifying pleasure was making his mind go blank and every reservation he had up to that point evaporate. Through half closed eyes he saw Wrathion watching him squirm and pant beneath him, as his body responded to every stroke of his hand.

Trying hard to focus through that newly found sensation Anduin reached down with both hands and undid Wrathion's trousers too. His fingers found the other man's cock beneath the fabric of his underwear, it felt hard and hot to the touch. He pulled it out and wrapped his fingers around it, then imitating Wrathion he started moving his hand up and down. The Black Prince lifted his face up, eyes closed, and sucked in a breath in response to his touch. Anduin tangled one hand in dark hair and brought Wrathion down for a kiss muffling their soft moans and heavy breathing.

Wrathion kneeled on the bed pulling Anduin's pants completely off and kicking his own off in the process. He laid on his side facing Anduin and the blonde did the same, they were so close their chests were almost touching, a hint of moisture forming on their skins despite the cold. Wrathion wrapped him in his fingers again and Anduin mirrored him while biting his tongue in an effort to remain quiet. The low sound of their panting filled the room, interrupted only by their kisses, and their hands moved faster as they neared release. The human brought one leg over Wrathion's thigh and buried his face under his chin, his cock was throbbing in the other man's fingers and their every movement made it harder and harder to maintain any sense of control. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and judging by the involuntary rocking of Wrathon's hips he wasn't going to last much longer either. The dark fingers around his cock griped tighter and Anduin smothered a whimper against Wrathion's neck, his body twitching in pleasure, as he came covering them both in his fluids. He tried to keep his hand moving, albeit clumsily, through the experience and soon Wrathion's body tensed and he went completely silent as he came covering them both in his cum too. After he finished he started breathing again and kissed the pale man at his side lightly. He grabbed Anduin's undershirt from the tangle that was his clothes now and wiped the both them off, then placed an arm under Anduin's head. They looked into each other's eyes without saying anything and kissed once more, the young king made himself comfortable on Wrathion's shoulder, he felt a little embarrassed but also blissful and completely exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in years, and as he slowly gave into oblivion he thought he heard Wrathion whisper "I really missed you Anduin Wrynn.".


	2. In Preparation

Anduin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Anduin? Are you awake? I need you to come to the Town Hall immediately." Genn's gruff voice sounded through the door.

The events of the previous night returning to him, Anduin shot up in a sitting position and looked next to him. Wrathion wasn't there.

"Yes-yes I'll be right there." He answered hurriedly, fearing that Graymane may ask him to enter.

"Very well. I'll be waiting for you there." Genn replied.

As he heard the old worgen walk away Anduin fell back on the pillows, if he wasn't lying naked in bed with a suspiciously stained undershirt discarded on the floor next to him, he would have been certain last night was a dream. When had he gotten under the covers?

He hastily put on some clothes and stepped out, the sun was already high in the sky behind dark clouds, he had overslept. As he headed to the town hall, that served as a temporary center of operations, several guards fell into step behind him.

He entered the main hall of the large building where Genn was waiting for him. There was a silver-haired female figure standing next to him, Jaina Proudmoore. Anduin was surprised to see her there, but then again, he should have expected she would show up the moment an attack against the Horde was decided.

"Lady Jaina, I am glad to see that you are well.", Anduin's formal greeting didn't seem to escape Jaina, and he didn't want it to. They were not bound by blood, but he considered her family and she had gone and left him when he needed her by his side the most.

"King Anduin", she used his formal title in return, "I am also happy to see that you are well.". Anduin could tell that Greymane was closely watching their interaction.

"I have come with an offer" Jaina continued, cutting straight to the chase. "Kul Tiras offers its fleet in aid of the Alliance during this time of war."

 _Kul Tiras? So that's where she's been all this time_ , Anduin thought. Judging by the look on Genn's face her proposition was more than welcome. Both the people standing with him in the room were out for blood and that worried him very much.

"That would be a great help to our efforts" Anduin responded despite his concern," And if none of the rest of the leaders object, it is welcome."

"I am glad. The Horde need to get what they deserve." Jaina answered, her hate of the opposite faction showing in her blue eyes. An image of her that had unfortunately become all too familiar to the young king.

"But know this." Anduin interjected. "Your aid will reaffirm Kul Tiras' positon in the Alliance, and that means you will have to abide by our decisions, even if it means to cease attacking and walk away from this war.". He tried to keep a strict look on his face, although it pained him that he had to do so, but Jaina's behavior had become very unpredictable ever since Theramore.

Jaina seemed taken aback for a brief moment, but then she agreed." Very well. My main concern is to remove the Horde threat from the Eastern Kingdoms, at least for the moment."

Anduin nodded, and from the corner of his eye he thought he caught a proud look on Genn's face.

The day went on with several meetings, mostly to coordinate the 7th fleet's course of action with that of the newly added Kul Tiran fleet, and Anduin had to try hard to push away images of the previous night that kept surfacing in his mind, making it really hard for him to focus on the tasks at hand. The dwarves and the gnomes were more that excited to know that there were now enough ships to carry their siege engines north, it was going to be far faster and safer than moving them by land.

It was already dark when Anduin returned to his room. Now that he was no longer occupied his thoughts turned to Wrathion again. He secretly hoped that the dragon would show up again that night, but he tried to push that hope away. For all he knew the black dragon could never show up again. Trying to keep himself busy he took care of the hearth, although it was already burning when he entered the room and changed into something more comfortable.

He got under the covers of the bed and closed his eyes, he wished sleep would come fast to him and relief him of his thoughts. He remained like that for some time, listening to the fire crackle, when the bed shifted as if some weight was added to it behind Anduin. The young king opened his eyes and turned around, this time the signs of someone else's presence in the room didn't make him panic. He saw the Black Prince sitting on the bed next to him, the ease with which he had access to his room was alarming, but Anduin couldn't help but dismiss that thought, it made him really happy that he had returned.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Wrathion whispered tilting his head to the side.

"No, I don't think that I'll be able to sleep for a long time to be honest." Anduin answered while he lied on his side to face him. He felt embarrassed after what had transpired between them, but he tried to hide it.

Wrathion removed his turban and threw it at the foot of the bed, then he lied over the covers facing him too.

"You slept just fine last night." Wrathion said raising an eyebrow and his face split into a grin.

"Shut up." The young king retorted, his face flushed with embarrassment, but the dragon's joke had actually helped him relax a bit.

"Wrath…why are you here?" Anduin finally asked after a moment of silence, his mouth falling in a straight line.

"To see you of course!" Wrathion answered widening his crimson eyes.

"You know what I mean." the human said, Wrathion was obviously avoiding the question.

"Does it matter that much? Aren't you happy to see me?" the black dragon responded, placing a hand on his own chest in a dramatic way.

"It does, I don't want any more trouble and you are still a wanted fugitive of the Alliance." That last part was something the blond was really worried about.

"I promise you there is nothing to worry about." The Black Prince said looking him straight in the eye with a serious expression on his face. "Although, can't the High King give out a pardon or something?" he continued jokingly.

"That's not something to joke about!" Anduin rebuked him. "My position does not allow me to appear or to actually be partial…"

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way." The dark-skinned man at his side answered and brought his face closer. He was so casual about their interaction and that helped Anduin relax even more.

Wrathion leaned in to kiss him, their tongues entwining as they locked in a deep kiss and every thought for any further conversation flew out the window. Anduin felt heat pool inside of him, just a kiss from him was enough to get his body excited. He released one arm from under the covers and placed it on the back of Wrathion's head as they kissed, the dragon pushed himself hard onto him in response, but the blankets were in the way.

Wrathion sat up and pulled the covers off Anduin, then he rolled him on his back. He pushed his legs apart and kneeled between them, supporting his weight on a hand he placed by Anduin's side he resumed kissing him. He slipped his free hand beneath the human's shirt and ran it over his skin making him shiver. Anduin disrupted their kissing to pull Wrathion's shirt off and then proceeded to trail his fingers up and down his back, he was thinking about his dark smooth skin all day.

The man above him let out a breath in answer to his touch and looked a little surprised by the blonde's initiative, he sat up to pull Anduin's shirt off too. As he came down again he moved lower to his chest where he started to suck and bite one of his nipples. Anduin quivered and arched his back, his chest rising and falling faster. Wrathion shifted even lower, placing his hand on Anduin's crotch and moving it in a circular motion. The human swallowed a moan as he watched the other man undo the strings of his light linen breeches and slip his hand inside. Wrathion pulled Anduin's cock out and wrapped his fingers around the hardened length. Pleasure seared his spine as Wrathion started moving his hand up and down, his mind was going blank again.

The blond tried to coax Wrathion higher so that he could reach his lower half as well, but the dragon remained in his position and proceeded to take Anduin's pants off. After that he pushed his knees apart and ran his hands down his inner thighs while lowering his head.

"What…?" was all that Anduin managed to say before Wrathion's lips were around the tip of his cock, his mouth felt warm and wet, and the sensation made Anduin push his head against the pillows moaning. He felt Wrathion's tongue slip around and over the head of his penis, then the dusky man started bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm. Wrathion let out a muffled groan as he engaged into pleasing the human in earnest, his hand now coming up and down the rest of his shaft along with his head.

The young king looked down to see the Black Prince take him all the way into his mouth, he knew he wasn't going to be able to take that image out of his mind for some time, Wrathion probably realized he was being observed because he looked up with a smile on his face. The young dragon ran his tongue all the way from the base of his cock to the tip and then took him in his mouth again, making Anduin shudder and grip the sheets tight, it was all he could do to keep quiet.

"Wrath, stop." He suddenly said in the lowest voice he could manage. Wrathion obeyed and looked up.

"I thought you liked it." The dragon said canting his head to the side.

"I… like too much…I need some time." Anduin answered, he couldn't hide his embarrassment, but the dragon had brought him too close to release too fast with his ministrations.

Wrathion gave him a sardonic smile in response and climbed up to kiss him.

Anduin wanted to make Wrathion feel as good as he had made him feel. He placed one hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the side so that he could climb on top of him. The black dragon lied on his back obediently and watched him as he slid his trousers off and pushed his knees apart.

He wrapped Wrathion in his fingers and started moving his hand up and down. The Black Prince propped himself on his elbows and watched him. Anduin bent down and flicked his tongue out to lick the tip of his cock and then took him in his mouth as far as he could, almost reaching the base. Wrathion threw his head back and sucked in a breath.

As Anduin started to bob his head up and down, falling into a somewhat steady rhythm, he felt the dragon pull his hairband off and run his fingers through his hair.

"I like your hair." Wrathion whispered as he watched him please him and Anduin looked up somewhat surprised.

He kept moving his head in time with his hand for some time before the Black Prince placed a finger under his chin and brought him up for a kiss.

"Come here." Wrathion said in a breathy voice as he scrambled towards the pillows and touched his back against the head of the bed, almost in a sitting position. He placed his hands on Anduin's waist and brought him over him with his legs on either side of his body.

They found each other's mouth and connected in a hot, wet kiss for a while. Wrathion ran his hands down Anduin's stomach and wrapped him in his fingers again. The young king did the same and then put his forehead against Wrathion's dusky forehead.

The dragon inserted the fingers of his free hand in Anduin's mouth, covering them in his saliva, and then placed them on his tailbone. Anduin could imagine what was on the dark-skinned man's mind and didn't object. Wrathion's fingers moved lower and pressed against his entrance.

A finger entered him slowly, it felt foreign but not in an unpleasant way. After giving some time to Anduin to get used to it, Wrathion started sliding his finger in and out of him in time with the movement of the hand he had around his shaft.

The human smothered his moans against Wrathion's neck in an effort to keep quiet. The dragon hummed against his ear contentedly although Anduin's hand moved clumsily now.

Wrathion kissed him as he inserted a second finger, stretching the tight muscle, and Anduin gasped into their kiss. The sensation made Anduin shut his eyes tight and wrap an arm around Wrathion's neck, the man beneath him was nudging against something sensitive inside of him with his fingers. Wrathion was practically fucking him with his hand and the obscenity of it all only contributed to Anduin's arousal. The human didn't bother to think why.

The Black Prince nipped Anduin's neck as he scissored his fingers, stratching him even wider, and Anduin let out a low cry. The young king could think of nothing else but the dragon's fingers around him and inside of him, his own hand simply resting on Wrathion's length now. The dragon tightened his grip and picked up the pace of both his hands.

Anduin arched his back and threw his head back as Wrathion's hands rendered him useless with pleasure, every hair on his body standing up. The dragon leaned forward and found his mouth with his own as if to keep him quiet. Anduin's hips were involuntarily moving now and he bit Wrathion's lower lip as he came covering his dusky hand in his fluids.

Wrathion pulled his fingers out making him groan and leaving him empty. As Anduin recovered from the experience he realized that he had stopped moving his hand for some time and felt guilty although the dragon didn't seem to mind. He rearranged himself so that he was kneeling between Wrathion's legs and bent down to take him in his mouth again, one hand placed at the base of his cock and the other lightly gripping his balls, he felt shameless.

As he bobbed his head up and down he felt the dragon grab a tuft of his blond hair and move his hand along. After a while the human started moving his head and hand faster as the dragon's breathing became heavier and his muscles tensed.

Wrathion went quiet and pulled Anduin's head up by the hair as he came covering his stomach in his cum.

He smiled down at Anduin as he regained his breath and used the human's shirt to clean his hand and his abdomen. The blonde's sense of shame returned, and he quickly climbed under the covers, after Wrathion was done cleaning himself off he got under the covers too.

They lied on the same pillow looking each other in the eye for some time, then a hint of worry showed on Wrathion's face as he pushed some blond hair off Anduin's face. "Anduin… I'm not sure why I'm here.", he whispered averting his unnatural eyes.

It wasn't like Wrathion to be so honest about his thoughts and that surprised Anduin, but it also worried him greatly.

"Will you stay?" the human asked reluctantly.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Wrathion whispered and placed a hand on his waist pulling him closer.

Anduin didn't mean whether he would stay the night or not, but he didn't go through the trouble of explaining what he meant, maybe he was afraid of the answer. He buried himself in Wrathion's chest and breathed in his scent as he let sleep claim him.


	3. Honest Expression

The sky was turning orange as Anduin watched the ships arriving from Kalimdor appear in the horizon. Apart from Tyrande Whisperwind along with some of her retainers, no one else was going to disembark that evening. The troops were going to spend the night in the ships as they would sail for Gilneas at the break of dawn of the very next day.

As he stood there waiting, the young king caught himself thinking of Wrathion again and it made him feel guilty. There he was, waiting for the leader of an uprooted people and all he could think about was the black dragon. He had so many questions for him, there were so many issues that they needed to resolve, yet all those things had left his mind the moment Wrathion was in his bed.

He pushed all those thoughts away once more as the largest ship of the fleet docked. Several Sentinels walked onto the ramp that bridged the gap between the dock and the ship, they were followed by arch priestess Tyrande and commander Shandris Feathermoon.

"Welcome." said Genn to the newly arrived. "I wish our meeting could have been under better circumstances. Gilneans owe the night elves a great deal, know that we are by your side at this dark time."

"Thank you." Tyrande answered with a solemn look on her face. "I do not believe there is anyone who wishes the circumstances were different any more than me, but our people have dealt with this kind of loss before and we shall overcome it once more." Her expression changed to that of pride, although Shandris' face by her side was filled with sorrow.

Anduin fell into step with them as they walked towards the town hall. They had only just arrived, but they had to hold a meeting about the upcoming battle as soon as possible.

Two large desks were brought together in the middle of the main chamber of the town hall, a large map of the Eastern Kingdoms spread over them. Greymane proceeded to explain the attack plan at once.

"We are going to make landfall south of Emberstone Mine tomorrow." Genn said pointing at the map. "It may require some maneuvering, but it is the shortest route and I trust our captains."

"No objections to that." commander Feathermoon interjected. "It is safe to assume that our attack will be anticipated, so the faster we move, the better."

"I am glad we agree." the Gilnean king replied. "We set sail at dawn, by the time we arrive it will be around midday, fighting under the sun will put those monsters at a disadvantage.", the old worgen said those last few words through clenched teeth.

Once the meeting was over, the night elves were lead to their quarters. Anduin decided to accompany the arch priestess on her way there. He had found himself at a loss for words earlier, he could almost feel Tyrande's pain himself just by looking at her.

"I am very sorry for what happened to your home." Anduin finally managed to say. "I cannot imagine how it must feel."

The leader of the night elves looked at him and her lips slightly curved into a smile. "The sincerity of your words offers me great comfort." she replied.

"Your father knew what it felt like…to lose your home. He fought hard to put his hatred aside, I am certain you know that better than anyone." she looked straight into his eyes as she said those words.

"I remember when you visited Darnassus years before. I remember how you strove for peace and I believe you are the only one left of us that may still hold onto that ideal. Please keep that in mind in the days to come." she said as she gave him a slight nod before disappearing through the door of her lodgings.

The hearth in his room was burning brightly again, but the young king barely noticed, he was lost deep in thought as the conversation with the night elf had brought back memories from a time in his life that seemed ages ago. His ideals back then had strained his relationship with his father, yet now the battle for Gilneas was mere hours away. Had he turned into an adversary of peace? Were all his actions back then meaningless in the end?

He was deeply conflicted and the hope that he would see Wrathion again that night, which he carried in the back of his mind all day, wasn't helping. He climbed in bed and closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do to push his desire to see Wrathion away. He never lied to himself about his feelings towards the black dragon, but now he feared he would no longer be able to hide them from Wrathion as well, this wasn't just carnal desire. The hours went by, but Wrathion never showed up. It took Anduin a very long time to fall asleep that night and the next morning he was the first one up.

As the ships neared the Ginlean shores Anduin found Greymane pacing on the deck. He was already in his worgen form, another sign of his excitement.

" The weather is not on our side, the rainclouds are hiding the sun, so much for the disadvantage we hoped for." the old worgen said as soon as he noticed his presence.

His yellow lupine eyes reminded Anduin a little of his father's.

Genn ceased his pacing and approached Anduin. "Are you sure about this Anduin?" he said in a low voice.

"I will not send my men to a battle I will not be fighting myself." the young king replied sharply. Genn's overprotective attitude towards him was another trait he shared with his late father.

Once they reached the Gilnean shores the limited number of cavalry the ships could carry along with the agile worgen left ahead of the infantry. They needed to cross the miles quickly, although they would form ranks again once they reached the city walls. Genn, Anduin and Shandris along with some of her Sentinels riding their night sabers were going to be among them.

If they all moved at the pace of the infantry the Forsaken were only going to have more time to prepare, they could almost be certain that they were already aware of their arrival.

The ride through the grey landscape of the rocky peninsula seemed short to Anduin. Massive stone walls appeared ahead as they approached the city. Despite its size, the Greymane Wall was damaged when Deathwing ravaged Azeroth and several large gaps and cracks had appeared in the massive structure. The Forsaken had probably used anything they had at hand to secure those damaged parts, forming barricades with old carts, boulders and lumber anywhere the gaps were too large. Once they reached the vicinity of north-western Gilneas, they reorganized. There was no one standing outside the massive walls or the barricades and they had to be really careful so as not to get within range of any unseen Forsaken archers hiding on top of them.

Once preparations were completed, Greymane let out a loud howl signaling the attack and the rest of the worgen howled in unison after him as they ran towards the city. They headed towards the barricade and as it was expected, archers appeared atop the walls. Arrows whistled by their heads, but the height of the walls was no obstacle to the worgen. They used their sharp claws to climb them with inhuman speed and soon screams sounded from above.

The cavalry focused solely on breaching the barricade. Anduin unsheathed Shalamayne as Forsaken jumped over the parapets and they engaged in battle. The number of the undead soldiers was small, even smaller than anticipated, Sylvanas had probably ordered all her people back to Undercity in anticipation of a siege.

Despite their numbers, the Forsaken were no ragtag group, they fought hard and bravely but as the battle progressed and the rest of the Alliance soldiers arrived, they found themselves greatly outnumbered and the battle ended soon after. Gilneas was reclaimed by the Alliance that day.

As the worgen celebrated their victory, Anduin stood there looking at his dead enemies. Now they were truly dead, the magic that kept them bound to their bodies even after death completely gone. It was a great victory, but the young king wasn't happy.

Shandris approached him as he was looking at the Light's Dawn Cathedral peaking over the old buildings in the distance. He felt like he didn't deserve to wield the Light.

"They fought and died bravely for what they believed in." the night elf commander said as she stood by him. "There is no reason to pity them. The Horde never gave my people a fighting chance."

"It is not pity." Anduin replied, rubbing his face with one gloved hand, his sword still in the other.

"Whatever the case. It is obvious that they were trying to buy some time." Shandris continued.

"Buy time for what?" the human asked.

"I do not know, but I am afraid we will find out once we reach the ruins of Lordaeron." she said with a worried look on her face.

The rest of the day was spent scouring the city for any survivors or hidden assassins. The banners of the Forsaken hanging from the dilapidated buildings were set aflame and Gilnean flags were flattering in the wind once more.

Anduin accompanied Greymane through the Headlands west of the city where the Greymane Manor was located. In contrast to most of the buildings in the city, the manor didn't look as decrepit. The Forsaken had no need to sleep or to be protected from the elements, so most structures looked like they were only used as armories or as laboratories by the apothecaries. That wasn't the case with the manor though, judging by the state of it, it was probably used to accommodate living breathing guests of the Forsaken, most probably envoys from Orgrimmar.

The old king stood at the base of the stair leading to the upper floor of the manor with tears welling up in his eyes. "I wish Liam was here to see." he said in a hoarse voice.

"Tess and your wife will arrive soon." Anduin said as he placed a hand on Greymane's shoulder. "Once this is over you can start rebuilding your city, live here at peace with your family."

"I will not be at peace until my son is avenged! Until the Banshee Queen is dead once and for all!" Genn replied with hate filling his eyes.

"Genn…Be thankful for the family you have left, don't forget the living." the young king replied. He could understand Genn's rage, but unlike Anduin he still had a family.

Genn returned to his human form, his armor looking too big for him now, and the sorrow that filled his eyes made him actually look his years.

"Anduin, I have a personal favor to ask of you." Greymane said in the end. "Could you accompany me to Aderic's Repose tomorrow? Say a prayer for my son and all those souls that were disturbed by our battles?"

"Of course." Anduin replied. He still felt unworthy of the Light, but at least this time he was going to help people find peace for a change.

Later that evening the worgen king practically ordered Anduin to stay at the Greymane Manor during the time they were going to spend in Gilneas and the young king accepted. Genn was extremely worried about his safety ever since their arrival at the peninsula and wanted him within arm's reach at all times.

By the time Anduin entered the guest room, it was completely fit to accommodate a person. There were clean sheets and towels on a big canopy bed, a big fireplace on the western wall of the room was already burning brightly and even the candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling was lit, its soft glow illuminating the entire room. Anduin hated the fact that people had gone through all that trouble for him even after a day of battle.

Despite his contest to such behavior, he was thankful that there was a bath drawn for him. There was a big bathtub in the room adjacent to his bedroom and he got in the hot water as soon as he was alone.

As he let his body relax in the steaming water he tried to clear his mind off the events of the day although he risked letting thoughts of Wrathion take over. Why hadn't he shown up? On the other hand, he was not obliged to, they had not talked about the nature of their relationship, neither had they addressed the distrust there was between them. Anduin got out of the bathtub, he caught himself wishing he could fall asleep to escape it all again, although he feared that despite his exhaustion and his lack of sleep, it wouldn't be that easy.

He fell on the bed without getting under the covers, his hair was still wet, but he didn't bother drying them off. He closed his eyes and said a small prayer for all those that fell in battle, friend and foe alike.

When Anduin opened his eyes again he saw an apparition formed of shadow appear by the big wooden desk in front of the bed. As he stared at it, the shadowy figure shifted into black smoke and then into Wrathion.

Anduin remained still and wide-eyed on the bed. Wrathion had located him, he had materialized in his room once more and Anduin had not reacted in any way when something really strange had appeared some feet from him. It was all so messed up.

"Not enough shadows in here." Wrathion said as soon as he appeared, as if using shadows to move around was the most natural thing in the world.

"How did you find me?" Anduin asked getting up in a sitting position on the bed.

"Well I don't mean to alarm you, but my Blacktalons are everywhere and I can take forms other than this one, although I really like this one." the black dragon said with a cocky look on his face.

"I am not sure I can't be alarmed by that." the human responded. "Where were you last night?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I had a prior engagement." Wrathion simply answered. "You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"Tell you when the Alliance will be attacking Gilneas you mean?" Anduin answered and felt something lurch inside him.

Wrathion's smirk disappeared. "Fair enough." he answered and sat cross-legged on a chair by the desk.

"You told me that I shouldn't trust you yourself Wrathion." Anduin reminded him.

"Oh, you still remember that." Wrathion commented raising a dark eyebrow.

"Should have I forgotten?" the human replied.

The Black Prince seemed to think about his answer for a moment. "No, you did right not to forget."

Anduin got up and approached Wrathion. "Why are you here Wrath? Please answer the question this time." he said with a pleading look and Wrathion reached up to push a wet strand of blonde hair behind his shoulder.

"Do you remember the sha Anduin? Do you remember how they fed off hate and conflict?" the young dragon asked.

"How could I forget?" the blond answered leaning against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am here because I want this conflict to end. There are events set into motion that I fear even I cannot fully comprehend." the expression on Wrathion's face grew really dark as he said that.

"I can't have you meddling with things beyond your control like you did last time Wrathion." Anduin swallowed hard and continued, "Don't make me go after you."

Wrathion laughed in response and the blond felt a little offended. "Oh, dear Anduin, it's hard for me to admit, but I have learned my lesson. Nothing is out of my control now."

"Please give me a reason to trust you." Anduin said as he bent down and placed his hands on Wrathion's shoulders.

"I can tell you this. We are both fighting for the same kind of peace this time." the black dragon answered and cupped Anduin's pale face with his dusky hands.

The young king bent even lower and found Wrathion's lips. The Black Prince tangled his fingers in his wet hair as they kissed and drew him even deeper to it.

When they broke apart to breath, Wrathion stood up and lead Anduin to the bed by the hand. He lied on his back and brought Anduin over him, one leg on each side of his body. Wrathion pulled Anduin's shirt off and the human bent down to kiss the man beneath him once more. He felt his dusky fingers ran down his back all the way to his rear and squeeze tight.

As Wrathion lied there, the turban slipped off his head and Anduin tried to pull his shirt off as well, although he needed some help from him to accomplish that in their position.

The blond trailed his fingers down Wrathion's chest and moved his head lower to lick one of his nipples. He wanted to try it on him for once. Wrathion squirmed and sucked in a breath in response, grabbing Anduin's hips and pressing him down against the hard flesh between his legs.

Anduin was losing his sense of shame again. He started to grind his body against the bulge in Wrathion's pants as he kissed his neck and licked his ear. The dragon's chest heaved and his grip on Anduin's hips tightened.

The blond proceeded to undo Wrathion's baggy trousers and the man beneath him did the same. They wrapped each other in their hands and began moving them up and down, mutually pleasing one another. Wrathion's free hand moved to Anduin's rear again, one finger pushing against his entrance over the fabric of his linen trousers.

They remained like that for some time until Wrathion rolled Anduin over and took off the human's breeches. Anduin helped him take his own off and as Wrathion positioned himself between his legs he leaned down to kiss him.

The human wrapped his arms around Wrathion's shoulders and the dragon placed his elbows on either side of Anduin's head to support his weight, bringing their bodies flush together. They remained embraced like that for a while, exchanging deep kisses and making low noises. The dragon was lightly rocking his hips as their erections were trapped between them.

Then Wrathion shifted a little lower, bringing his cock against Anduin's entrance, but he didn't enter him. He remained there kissing the blonde's neck as Anduin ran his fingers through his black hair.

Anduin understood that Wrathion intended to move to the next step and that made him a little anxious.

"Wrath have you ever…?" he asked the man above him in a breathy whisper.

"No, have you?" the black dragon answered.

"No." Anduin responded shaking his head from side to side.

Wrathion kissed him lightly and sat up kneeling between the blonde's legs, then he proceeded to take hold of his waist and pull him up a bit so that he was almost siting on his lap, making it easier to access his entrance.

The young dragon put his fingers in his mouth to cover them in his saliva before he pushed them inside Anduin. First one finger and then a second while he moved his other hand up and down the human's hardened length.

Anduin moaned and gripped the sheets at the sides of his head as Wrathion's slickened fingers began to move in and out of him. He bent down to kiss the blonde again as he pushed deeper and crooked his fingers. The human gasped into their kiss as those fingers were joined by a third, stretching the tight muscle wide.

Wrathion removed his hand and sat up again, bringing his cock against his entrance, this time pushing lightly. Anduin bit back a cry and pushed his head against the bed, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

As the head of Wrathion's cock breached him, Anduin felt some discomfort and it must have shown on his face because the black dragon stopped moving. He looked down at Anduin with a question in his scarlet eyes.

"It's okay." Anduin answered.

Wrathion resumed pushing himself inside of him and soon he was sheathed in the blond completely. He bent down and kissed him. "You feel so warm." he whispered in Anduin's ear.

Anduin felt completely helpless in Wrathion's embrace, he could feel every inch of his lover inside of him and he delved into the sensation. "Wrath, I'm in love with you." he said.

Wrathion's eyes roamed Anduin's face as he heard those words. "I'm in love with you too." he answered panting and kissed him hard.

The young dragon began a light, steady thrusting, pushing deeper and deeper inside of him. Anduin buried his face in Wrathion's shoulder, moaning every time he exhaled despite himself.

The roll of the dragon's hips rocked Anduin's body, he was reaching something inside of him that made his toes curl. Wrathion growled and picked up the pace of his thrusting, replacing his hand around Anduin's cock and moving it in time with his hips.

Anduin writhed beneath him, digging his nails in Wrathion's shoulders and making him hiss. His every thrust was bringing him closer and closer to release, he arched his back and hooked his legs around Wrathion's waist as pleasure washed through him.

The man above him was practically pounding into him now and he felt him bite his neck. Anduin clung to the dragon desperately, he could no longer keep his voice in check, every movement of Wrathion's body seared his own with pleasure, good thing the manor's walls were thick.

The dragon kissed him to muffle a whimper as Anduin felt every nerve between his legs light up. He clamped down on Wrathion almost involuntarily and came covering his stomach in his own essence.

"So tight…" Wrathion muttered and thrusted even harder, his body twitched, and his breathing stopped as he came, releasing his seed inside Anduin. The blond thought to himself that he really liked how Wrathion seemed to forget how to breath every time he came.

The dragon remained draped over him for a while without removing himself from inside of him and Anduin wrapped his arms around his neck.

Once they caught their breath, the dragon pulled his softening member out of Anduin, making him groan. He grabbed the blonde's shirt from the foot of the bed and offered it to him so that he could clean his own fluids off his stomach.

"My shirt again? Could you please fetch me a towel?" Anduin asked him with a grumpy look on his face.

"Oh, it's your shirt? I didn't notice..." Wrathion answered mockingly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Anduin remained lying on the bed, he knew it wouldn't last but for the time he was blissful. He turned and smiled at Wrathion as he returned with a towel in his hands.

"What is it?" Wrathion asked as Anduin proceeded to clean himself off.

"Nothing." Anduin answered still smiling and got under the covers.

Wrathion got under the covers as well and hugged him from behind. Anduin felt his breath against the back of his neck and found it very calming as he drifted off into sleep.


	4. Rough

Anduin stood in a vast field of snow dotted by smoldering pools of lava, a blond skinny boy squatted by the very edge of one of them in the distance, he was dressed in rags that couldn't possibly protect him from the cold. The boy had his arms extended towards the pool as if he was trying to warm them without appearing to fear the red molten lava searing through the earth.

The young king heard a rumbling to his left and turned to look at its source. A massive humanoid statue that appeared to be made by a marble-like material came into his field of view, but Anduin promptly realized that the large figure was no statue at all as it lifted one arm and pointed towards the sky.

Anduin followed its finger and turned his eyes to the sky, immediately noticing something very unsettling. There were no stars in the night sky, no White Lady, no Blue Child, just darkness, but to his horror Anduin soon realized that the sky was not empty, there was an incomprehensibly large figure there entirely obscuring his view of any celestial body. It appeared to be made of darkness and even though it had no eyes, Anduin could feel it watching him and a suffocating feeling of dread overwhelmed him. He lifted his arms to cover his face in a futile attempt to hide himself from its gaze, but his hands were not his own, their skin was dark, as dark as Wrathion's…

Anduin jolted awake and saw Wrathion at his side blinking awake as his sleep was disturbed by the sudden jerking of his body.

"What time is it?" Wrathion asked him as he shot up in a sitting position with a panicked look on his face.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up? It's a little before daybreak I think." Anduin answered him.

"You woke me up! I fell asleep? Ridiculous!" the Black Prince said as he jumped out of the bed, he waved his arms and all his clothes were back on his body in an instant.

"Neat trick." Anduin commented.

"I have to leave while it's still dark!" the black dragon said as he got back onto the bed to give the human a hurried kiss. "Were you having a bad dream?" he asked with an expression Anduin could not decipher.

"Yeah, but I don't remember it very well." the young king replied.

Wrathion simply nodded in response and turned to leave, but Anduin grabbed him by the wrist to keep him in place. "Wrath, don't make me regret telling you this." the blond said looking straight into his eyes. "We'll be leaving Gilneas tomorrow. You know where we are going next.".

"Too bad I won't be able to see you tonight then." the black dragon answered in a casual tone after a moment, although his face betrayed how surprised he was by Anduin's disclosure. "I need to visit Quel' Danas, I'll come see you again after that." he continued and pulled him close for another kiss.

Anduin felt that he was far more surprised than the other man, the elusive Wrathion had actually shared a part of his plans with him, even though it was a really small part.

"I really need to go now." he sighed. He waved his arms and all the lights in the room went out leaving it almost completely dark and just like that, he disappeared.

"Neat trick." Anduin said once more and fell back on the pillows, sleeping again well into the morning.

The sky was heavy with rainclouds and everything appeared to be enveloped in mist as Anduin followed the winding path up the memorial hill of Aderic's Repose. There were more people gathered there than he expected, it wasn't just Greymane and some of his worgen, there were also draenei and dwarves and even priestesses of Elune among them.

Anduin tried to suppress his nervousness as he walked towards Liam's grave, a plain rock indicating where his coffin was hastily buried in front of Aderic's Tomb years before. As he opened his mouth to speak the words came to him naturally, as the prince of Stormwind he had to give public speeches in front of large crowds countless times in the past, but the ease with which the words came to him this time was not just due to that, he felt as if he was meant to convey a message to everyone present that day, although it was one that he didn't quite understand himself.

"There is no intensity of feeling, no amount of devotion that can preserve from death those we wish to protect." he began saying in a loud voice so that everyone could hear. "It may feel like we have to say goodbye to more and more of our loved ones with every turn of this world's history, and one might go as far as to say that even the Light itself cannot keep us from crumbling into ruin, but we should not let these dark times take away our faith. The faith that none of us emerged by chance and that our partings have a meaning. What our loved ones, our heroes, sacrificed themselves for, is now our responsibility to achieve. I believe that what we once shared with all those that have departed will never cease. No matter the divides between us we must never forget that every life is a universe."

These last few words he had heard in some dream years before made him feel at ease, sending every remnant of his earlier nightmare away.

He lifted his hands to shoulder height, palms facing up, and let the Light flow through him, feeling the familiar tingling sensation in his fingers. He realized that without wanting to, he had closed his eyes and felt a pang of embarrassment as he opened them again to look at the gathered crowd.

He was surprised when he saw that several people standing around him, or even further down the hill, were kneeling with an awed expression on their faces and it was then he noticed that the Light manifesting around his hands was far brighter than any other time he had called upon it. It made it look almost as if the sun had come out from behind the grey clouds, and then it was gone.

As he lowered his arms Anduin felt like he needed a moment to catch his breath. Genn approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Anduin." the old worgen said in a low voice. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

As the crowd disbanded the young king noticed that several individuals were walking around the graveyard looking at the names on the tombstones. It was sad how after such a long time all they had to hope for was that at least there was a grave to mark the passing of their loved ones.

Anduin returned to Greymane Manor after that, there were a lot of things to be done before they moved further north. The siege of Undercity demanded a lot of planning and coordination and there was less than a day left to go.

It was decided that later that evening all the leaders of the Alliance were going to meet in the manor's main hall, since there was no other building suitable to accommodate that many people. As the leaders arrived one after the other Anduin tried to steel himself. They were not going to prepare for a battle but for a full-fledged siege and there were many threats that they had to contend with.

The young king noticed that Calia Menethil was among the arriving guests. It was only natural, she was the sole heir to the throne of Lordaeron. He also noticed how Jaina looked uncomfortable in her presence, she was even avoiding eye contact.

Muradin Bronzebeard, who represented the Council of the Three Hammers during the war efforts, was the first one to speak.

"The ships loaded with the siege towers are ready ta sail as soon as the order is given." the dwarf said. He was a veteran of the Third War and extremely familiar with Capital City.

"Good. We should keep in mind that it is vital to stay clear of North Tide's Run, they may have part of their fleet stationed there in anticipation of an attack." king Greymane pointed out.

"My scouts have reported that both North Tide's Run and North Coast are clear. It would be safe to say that they are not expecting an attack from the north, Brill remains a concern though." Shandris said.

"That Light-forsaken place will not hinder us! What I am more concerned about is our supplies. We will be fighting an enemy that has no need to eat or sleep, they can let this siege drag on for a long time." Genn answered.

"Capital City's walls may have withstood past attacks, but times have changed, our engines will reduce them ta rubble in no time." Muradin said confidently.

The talks continued over the course of several hours. Miniature figures of ships and soldiers and siege engines were moved back and forth on a map of Tirisfal Glades as the attack plans were finalized. Come tomorrow a battle would begin that could change the Eastern Kingdoms forever.

As soon as Anduin entered the guest room he collapsed on the bed. He didn't have much to offer during those talks, everyone else in that room was far more experienced than him, but it was still draining. He knew he wasn't going to see Wrathion that night, but it didn't bother him that much, at least this time he knew he was going to see him again. That didn't stop him from missing him though.

The next day Anduin found himself boarding the 7th fleet's flagship under a sunny sky, at least this time the weather was going to be on their side.

Genn appeared to have the same thing on his mind. "If the weather holds, we will surely reach North Coast before nightfall." he said.

Anduin could hear the excitement in his voice and that worried him, Greymane's grudge combined with Jaina's resentment could push the war beyond anyone's control.

The young king spent most of his time on the deck of the ship during the journey. When they reached North Coast, the sun was almost beyond the horizon, they were going to spend the night onboard and begin their march to Undercity the very next morning.

Despite his anxiety over the imminent battle, Anduin was able to fall asleep. The memory of the tender moments he had shared with Wrathion made him feel warm inside and the gentle rocking of the ship lulled him to him to sleep that night.

Anduin was greatly perturbed by the lack of any Horde presence during their march to the south and he wasn't the only one. As they assaulted Brill the young king was reminded of the battle for Gilneas. There were only a few Forsaken troops there that were defeated relatively easily. It was not like Sylvanas to sacrifice her own people like that, her strategy was hard to read, but everyone seemed relieved that they'd be able to quickly establish a perimeter north of the city.

Anduin's chest sank as the tall walls of Undercity appeared in the horizon. He could hear the mechanical sounds of the siege engines that towered over the soldiers as they prepared to fire, the moment had finally arrived.

When the signal was given, massive flaming projectiles were shot out of the siege towers as several dwarves and gnomes worked feverishly to reload them. Despite the devastation caused, the Forsaken archers among the battlements didn't appear to budge. They kept firing at the soldiers below, it was apparent that they were going to fight tooth and nail for their city.

The infantry moved closer to the city's walls as part of them appeared ready to topple at any moment. It looked like the Alliance had the upper hand until Sylvanas herself appeared among the archers. The infantry pushed forward as part of the walls collapsed and in that instant soldiers of all the races of the Horde poured out of them. Soon a chorus of screams erupted mixed with the sound of clashing metal and spells as the two armies collided just outside the city.

Anduin was moving forward alongside Greymane as one of the siege towers exploded and collapsed among the soldiers, a lone figure emerging from the smoke, Sylvanas. She let out an otherworldly howl and every soldier around her collapsed.

The power of the Banshee Queen disheartened the attackers and as she rallied her men forward things took a turn for the worse for the Alliance. The Horde met them with renewed strength and the young king could see his men fall one after the other all around him, it was then that something inside of him compelled him to let go of his father's sword and use the Light. All the fallen within a large radius around him stood once more and soon the Alliance was gaining ground again.

When the attacking army was almost inside the walls, horns signaling retreat sounded on the Horde's side. That took Anduin by surprise, he was certain that the defenders wouldn't give up so soon, but no one else seemed to notice that there might have been something wrong with that.

The young king could see Jaina running up ahead followed by a group of war mages, she was almost inside the city following the retreating defenders. Arcane power shot out of her fingers, striking anyone who dared approach her.

Then Anduin froze in his tracks, small catapults appeared atop the damaged walls, they were loaded with barrels that appeared to contain a peculiar liquid. At that moment it dawned on him that it was all an elaborate trap set by the Banshee Queen to lure them in, she intended to exterminate all her enemies in one fell swoop with the plague.

"Fall back!" Anduin started screaming at the top of his lungs, but his voice could not be heard over the sounds of the battle.

"It's the plague! I can smell it from here!" Greymane yelled and pulled at his hand trying to take him as far away as possible before the barrels were released.

"No!" Anduin yelled resisting him, Jaina was already beyond the walls along with a large part of the army.

"We need to keep you safe!" the old worgen said and his grip tightened to the point where it became painful even over his armor.

Soldiers and officers and leaders of entire nations, Jaina and Greymane and himself, they were all going to die, the Alliance was going to end that day, he had failed them all, he was not going to see Wrathion again. Everything around him went silent as his thoughts became jumbled, he reached out and an enormous bolt of Light left his hand, transforming midair into a massive wall of Light as it traveled towards the city.

He felt Genn's grip loosen but he could not hear his voice anymore, he brought his now freed hand forward too and pushed harder, but no matter how hard he tried the shield he had created would not reach those at the forefront. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands began trembling but he kept trying to reach further, he could not let everyone die like this.

There was great disorder on the battlefield as troops from the frontlines tried to back away from the city while those from further back, who were still unaware of the danger above, kept pushing forward. Anduin gazed at the chaotic situation as exhaustion brought him to his knees, but he didn't lower his arms, then a shrill cry pierced the silence that had enveloped him, and a black dragon swooped down from the sky, flying towards the catapults.

The dragon Anduin saw through clouded eyes was not big enough to be considered a fully matured individual, but it was not a whelp either and he had a pretty good guess as to who it was. The dragon opened its maw and a massive jet of lava covered all the catapults atop the battlements incinerating them along with their load.

The Horde's ballistic devices were rendered useless, but the plague began to immediately seep through the hot lava in the form of a green mist. The soldiers below were in no immediate danger as the green cloud was not big enough to reach them or penetrate Anduin's shield, but the dragon was caught in it as it flew by a second time. A loud howl escaped the dragon as it veered away and began losing altitude, it was going to crash among the soldiers and though it was not big enough for one of its kind, it was completely capable of crashing several men beneath it as it hit the ground.

Anduin felt his consciousness slip away but he struggled to hold on a little longer, then he noticed that the dragon changed halfway through its fall, leathery black wings disintegrating into ashes as the human figure vainly tried to cut his fall. The young king's suspicions were confirmed, Wrathion had come to their aid.

His body hit the ground hard, hard enough to kill any mortal, but after a moment he stood up again among the surprised soldiers. He lifted his arms and two pillars made of dirt exploded from the ground and shifted towards the walls, after a second Anduin noticed how those pillars resembled a dragon's claws. As Wrathion's hands moved downwards, so did the enormous appendages he had created with his flight's magic causing the walls to completely collapse under their weight and burying the plague for good.

As a cloud of harmless dust covered the area where the walls once stood Anduin's vision went completely blurry and then he knew no more.

When the young king woke up he found himself in a large tent, lying on a hard makeshift bed.

"Oh, thank the Light you are awake! How are you feeling?" a female voice sounded at his side. It was Calia Menethil with Mishka at her side.

"I am fine." Anduin answered without being completely certain himself. "How is the battle going?"

"It has ended, Sylvanas' plan to use the plague fell through and the Horde retreated. Lordaeron is in the hands of the Alliance once more." she said with mixed emotions showing on her face.

"What of Genn and Jaina?" he asked.

Anduin also wanted to ask about Wrathion's wellbeing, but he had to pretend that that was a secondary issue.

"They are both alive and well, they will be here soon to see you. What I am more concerned about is you, it is no small thing what you did back there, you kept everyone safe." Calia answered him.

"It was not me that kept everyone safe, it was that dragon." he said, trying to turn the conversation to Wrathion.

"He is being held in a tent away from the main camp, I have not had a chance to take a look at him yet." Mishka interjected as she fumbled with something that looked like medicine. "He was identified as the black dragon Wrathion." she continued hesitantly.

"I see." Anduin simply answered while trying to keep a neutral expression.

From what Anduin understood Wrathion was being held as a prisoner, but how could that be? There couldn't possibly be anything strong enough at hand to restrain him and he could have taken advantage of the chaos that ensued during the battle to escape in the first place. There was something wrong with the Black Prince.

Anduin sat up, he was still woozy, but lying in bed at such a time didn't sit well with him. At that moment Greymane and Jaina entered the tent.

"Anduin!" Jaina exclaimed and hugged him without any restraint, as if she was still "aunt" Jaina. "Are you well? How is he?" she asked Mishka without waiting for his answer.

"I am fine." Anduin had to say once more. "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"We entered the city and pushed the Horde out to the north-east. We had Sylvanas cornered, but she escaped on a goblin zeppelin, there was nothing we could do to stop her." Genn answered with a mix of anger and bitterness on his face.

"The zeppelin was protected by ancient quel'dorei magic, even Khadgar himself wouldn't be able to get through it." Jaina said.

"So, can we assume she escaped to Quel'danas?" Anduin asked.

"Well, it's only natural she would go back to her old brethren." Genn responded. "But enough of that, you need to rest. I am very happy you are well Anduin, you did something very brave today." he continued with a proud look on his face. "Now if you'd excuse us, we need to attend to the matter of our prisoner."

Anduin felt a lump in his throat, he knew who the old worgen was talking about. He tried to study Jaina's expression, but she had already turned her face away, she knew he was close with Wrathion back in Pandaria.

"I will come with you." the young king finally said. "He is an old acquaintance, I would like to look him in the eye as we decide his fate." he said trying to conceal his true feelings.

"I would suggest you stay and rest. We will hold a meeting later this evening regarding our next move, you should save your strength." Genn objected.

 _Next move?_ Anduin felt his chest sink for the second time that day. It was as he feared, Greymane didn't intend to let it end with Undercity.

"Let him come." Jaina's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "It's not like the dragon can do anything to harm him." she said, and Anduin felt the blood drain from his face.

As Anduin walked towards the area where Wrathion was held alongside Jaina and Genn, he noticed that Calia was following them with Mishka at her heels.

Wrathion was kept in a part of the camp where other prisoners from the battle were held, although they didn't have the luxury of a tent, even one as shabby as the one the young king was about to enter. Anduin found himself hesitating to push the flap of the tent aside, Wrathion's fate was going to be decided in some moments and there was nothing he could do to decisively affect the outcome.

He took a deep breath and entered the tent, he felt his dizziness return as he saw Wrathion sitting on the ground with his back against one of the beams supporting the tottery structure, but he tried to keep a straight face. His hands and feet were tied by arcane bonds that could have easily been broken by him, even though they were not made by metal or some other material connected to his element. The dragon looked back at him with complete indifference, as if they had never met before.

Then Anduin noticed something he believed nobody else could. He was not dressed in his usual oriental clothes, he simply wore a plain black shirt and leather pants, he didn't even have any shoes on. Was he so weak that his usual attire was too intricate to produce? He also looked pale and his shoulders were slumped forward, there was no way the usual Wrathion would carry himself like that, especially at a time like this. He was now certain that there was something wrong with him.

Anduin recovered from his thoughts as he heard Genn address Wrathion.

"Now what do we do with you?" the old worgen said looking down at the dragon.

"Well thanking me would be a good start, although I would much prefer it if you removed these first." he said, lifting his arms to show the magic bonds keeping them together and smiling expectantly.

"Sarcasm is not going to help you dragon." Genn replied without losing his composure, Wrathion wasn't going to make it easy for anyone, not even for himself.

"I hear that Draenor was your doing." the old king said and squatted down so that he could look Wrathion straight in the face. "Yet here you are today, helping the Alliance. What should I make of that?"

"Draenor was a misunderstanding, now as I said, you can release me, and we can go our separate ways." the Black Prince answered lightheartedly, as if he was not aware of the tough spot he was in.

Genn stood up again and towered over him menacingly. "Don't test my patience! We all know of your scheme! You sought to seize control of both the Horde and the Alliance, but you failed miserably!" the worgen's previous calm demeanor was completely gone now.

"And how did that work out for you?" the dragon answered raising his eyebrows. Anduin shot him an angry glance. Did he intend to die then and there?

Genn looked like he was going to turn into his worgen form and rip his head off, but luckily Jaina spoke out before that happened. "If I may." she interjected. "He may have contributed to the events that lead us to Draenor, but that monster Garrosh was responsible for everything that followed after that. Also, I saw with my own two eyes that his escape was assisted by a bronze dragon rather than this one."

Greymane looked surprised by Jaina's words, and Anduin certainly was. "So, we should just let him go? He could have known of Sylvanas' plan beforehand, but let it unfold simply to swoop in at the last moment and present himself as a hero. These black dragons have a history of seeking to attach themselves to leaders of the Alliance." the old worgen said.

"That is not what I'm saying, but those Hightmountain tauren have a black dragon at their side, which means the Horde has a black dragon in its ranks. Maybe we could even things out." Jaina responded crossing her arms over her chest.

Jaina was trying to help Wrathion even though he was connected to events that greatly pained her and Anduin didn't know what to make of that. Was she trying to redeem herself in his eyes by helping his friend?

"Interesting notion." Genn said, placing his hand on his chin.

"Oh, well… This is flattering, but I prefer to remain... unaffiliated." Wrathion interrupted them.

"This is not a negotiation. You can either side with us or, if you are lucky enough, you can rot in some Ethereal prison for the rest of your life, and from what I've heard dragons are quite long-lived." the worgen king told him.

Wrathion looked up at Greymane and opened his mouth for a quip, but then he leaned to the side and would have fallen to the ground if not for Calia.

"That would be enough for today." she said as she laid an unconscious Wrathion on his back. "He is sick."

"What is wrong with him?" the question left Anduin's mouth without him meaning to, but he was at his limit.

"I guess you wouldn't be able to tell, but I know a person infected with the plague when I see one." she said as Mishka kneeled by her side.

Anduin's fears had come true, Wrathion was sick, he had become infected by the plague when that cursed green cloud surrounded him. He rushed to Wrathion's side despite himself and tried to help the other two healers as best he could. In the end, the dragon was transferred to Mishka's tent in order to receive the necessary treatment, although nobody was entirely sure as to what to do with a plagued dragon, even if he was in human form.

When evening came Anduin was forced to leave Wrathion's side as he had to attend the meeting between the leaders of the Alliance in order to decide their course of action. As the young king entered the tent that worked as a temporary center of operations, there was already a heated conversation going on.

"That bitch has escaped to Quel'Danas, I'm sure of it! It is only natural that those blood-elves would offer protection to their Warchief! We need to go after her immediately, before they have the time to regroup!" Genn was practically yelling at the gathered leaders and officers, he was in his worgen form once more and that was very alarming.

"I do not see how that would benefit anyone." Muradin objected in a calmer tone. "That part of the land has belonged ta them since times immemorable. Their defenses have withstood orc and demon attacks, even Arthas himself wasn't able to get past 'em until they were betrayed by one of their own."

"The Horde threat needs to be removed from these lands! They have taken over Kalimdor! We cannot let them maintain a foothold in the Eastern Kingdoms!" the volume of Jaina's voice rivaled that of Greymane's.

Anduin felt his pulse quicken, there they were, talking of war once more. Genn and Jaina were out for blood, their hatred could make the situation spin out of control, if their opinion predominated the Alliance would engage in a war that would go on indefinitely. The war was supposed to end that day, Calia was standing silently in a corner as others decided over what would happen in an area that was unofficially under her jurisdiction now, Tyrande was ominously silent as well, Wrathion could be dying and nobody appeared to take under consideration the lives such an operation would cost. His thoughts became jumbled again and his mouth opened before it even registered with him that he wished to speak out.

"The war was supposed to end today!" the young king yelled. Everyone in the room went silent and turned to look at him.

"We began this war to prevent the Horde from using this world's lifeblood as a weapon against us! To prevent them from weaponizing it at all! Their plans have fallen through, we have accomplished what we set out to do! Need I remind you that this is not a war for vengeance?" he continued and looked at the many surprised faces around him.

"The High King is right." Tyrande said, directing a faint smile towards him. She was among the last people Anduin expected to support his opinion, she had lost her home to the Horde after all, but he was glad she did none the less.

"The night elves will not support you if you wish to continue this war, we wish to focus on finding a new home now and tending to this world's wounds." she continued, the calm certainty in her voice bringing both Genn and Jaina up short.

It was apparent now that the two of them were the only ones in the room that insisted on letting the war drag on.

Greymane clenched his powerful jaw before speaking, "As the majority wishes." he merely said and abruptly walked out of the tent. Jaina remained silent and that made Anduin feel uneasy, even if Greymane was there, she would still have been the most erratic person among the ones gathered there.

Despite Genn's absence, the conference concluded with the decision to dispatch troops, including soldiers from Kul'Tiras, to Andorhal in order to remove any Forsaken remaining there and protect Lordaeron from whatever was left of the Scourge in the area. There was also a lot of work to be done if Capital City was to be reinstated to its former glory, but Calia was going to have all the help she needed in that from everyone present at the meeting.

Once Anduin's presence was no longer required, he left the meeting and headed towards Mishka's tent as fast as his feet could take him. As he entered it he saw a conscious Wrathion lying in the draenei's bed under thick blankets.

"Wrathion, how are you feeling?" he said while trying to maintain a calm demeanor as two priestesses of Elune were present.

"As I have told everyone repeatedly, I am perfectly fine!" the dragon said although his state said otherwise. "No mortal concoction could possibly harm a dragon like me."

"It's not a mortal concoction." Calia said as she pushed the flap of the tent aside. "It's a nightmare my late brother helped spread through this world." she continued as she dismissed the two night elves. "I have never treated a dragon before, but let's have you rest here for tonight until we find some way to help you. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go do some research about your case." she said and left the tent as if she could tell that they needed some time alone.

"Wrathion, are you ok? You saved thousands of lives today. There is no way I could ever thank you enough for this." Anduin said and kneeled by his side.

"We'll see about that." Wrathion said with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm so sorry Wrath…I left you all by yourself to deal with all this. I'm a coward." the blond said, coming to the verge of tears.

"You'd be more of a coward if you didn't fulfil your duties as the High King of the Alliance properly." the Black Prince answered in a weak voice. "But did you really have to be in the front lines?" he continued raising a dark eyebrow.

"As you said, it's my duty. Is there anything I can do to help you?" the human said and took Wrathion's dusky hand in his own.

"I'll be fine." the Black Prince insisted. "I just need a good night's rest."

Anduin couldn't keep himself together anymore, he leaned in and kissed him softly, he didn't care about the risk he was taking by doing that.

"You saved us today." the blond whispered.

"I wouldn't have saved anyone if you weren't there, so keep your thanks." the dragon whispered back.

"I don't believe that." Anduin said as he lied on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" Wrathion asked with a surprised expression.

"Lying next to you." the human said calmly and took both his hands in his own.

"I can already hear the rumor mill clunking into action if anyone walks in." the dragon answered, looking amused by their circumstance.

"What are you going to do now Wrath? I can't convince anyone to let you go." Anduin felt tears welling up in his eyes again, he was weak.

"I made a lot of strong enemies the moment I attacked the Horde." Wrathion said with a serious look on his face. "I am going to need equally strong allies now."

"So, you are siding with us?" the blond said trying to hide his excitement.

"It's all your fault." the black dragon said squinting his eyes.

Anduin was so happy he was at a loss for words, he kissed him again and closed his eyes as he touched his forehead against the others man's forehead, a small light forming between their fingers.

"What are you doing now?" the Black Prince asked suspiciously.

"Healing you." Anduin said, opening his eyes again while trying not to break his concentration.

"What if I am tainted by the void like my dear father sweet king?" Wrathion told him. "Maybe your Light will exorcise me you know.".

"Is this what dragons consider a joke?" the young king answered sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know." the dusky man at his side said.

Wrathion's remark made Anduin feel a pang of guilt, but he focused on their intertwined fingers, he was going to heal Wrathion no matter what it took. He closed his eyes again as a small sphere of Light formed between them and tried to pour all his energy into the ailed black dragon.

He didn't break their connection until Wrathion was asleep and some color had returned to his face. He got up from the bed as he became aware once more that Calia or Mishka could return at any minute, but he didn't leave. He sat in a chair by his side watching his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm until Mishka entered the tent.

"It's already past midnight." Mishka told him as soon as she saw that he was still there. "You had a long day, go rest and I'll take it from here." she said in a bossy tone that was amplified by her heavy draenic accent.

Anduin obediently left the tent, but he didn't manage to sleep a wink that night. The next morning a pleasant surprise awaited him though, as Wrathion appeared to be in good health, the seemingly miraculous improvement of his health leaving both Calia and Mishka wondering, but Anduin couldn't possibly tell them what he did. He was freely walking around the camp in his usual luxurious clothing as he was truly an official member of the Alliance now. The young king felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders that day, he felt like he could give himself a respite from the tension of the previous weeks.

Even though he didn't manage to see Wrathion as much as he wanted to the next couple of days, Anduin was still happy. The fact that Genn appeared to go along with the council's decision to end the conflict contributed a lot to that as well, despite the tension between them during the previous days, their relationship soon returned to normal. The old worgen acted as an overprotective father once more and Anduin as an overly annoyed son.

After everything was settled Anduin decided that it was time he returned to Stormwind, although Genn insisted that he made a stop at Gilneas on his way south. The old worgen appeared to fret now that he would no longer be able to have him within arm's reach, so he obliged. Wrathion managed to tag along, despite the worgen's angry looks, under the justification that he was now an "ambassador" of the black dragonflight.

The night Anduin arrived at Greymane Manor he was welcomed with a banquet in his honor. Even though all he wanted to do was have a hot bath and lie in a soft bed for a change, he quite enjoyed himself. Wrathion shot him glances from across the table the entire night, as merry conversations of rebuilding and new beginnings were made over dwarven ale.

Once the evening drew to a close, he retired to his room. As he entered the dimly lit space he noticed that Wrathion was already there, leaning with his back against the wall and a mysterious expression on his face.

Unexpectedly, he felt tense in his presence as his crimson eyes reminded him of how he left him all alone when he needed his help the most, and the returning guilt almost overwhelmed him. Anduin found himself unable to speak as he felt a fluttering nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

Wrathion approached him and kissed him hard, pinning him against the wall by the door of the guest room and grinding his body possessively against him. He could feel his face burning as the dragon's tongue entered his mouth and swirled around, as if Wrathion was made by the very scorching liquid he breathed, the flames licking at his body, incinerating all his previous tension.

The dragon growled, and the sound reverberated through Anduin's chest, then he proceeded to remove every layer of clothing covering his upper half hastily enough to produce ripping sounds. After that he pushed him back against the wall again, the stone rough and cold against his back.

"Kneel." the dragon the dragon ordered huskily, and Anduin obediently got on his knees.

The blond undid the laces keeping his baggy pants together and slipped his hand inside his underwear, pulling his already rock-hard cock out and wrapping his lips around its tip. He swirled his tongue around the length and sucked on it while hollowing his cheeks, the desire to please the man hovering above him making him pull out all the stops.

After a while Wrathion abruptly snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside the cavern of Anduin's mouth all the way to the base of his cock. The human made some pretty interesting sounds as the tip of the other man's dick bumped against the back of his throat making it convulse, but he didn't back away as Wrathion kept pushing and pulling his intrusive flesh all the way in and all the way out.

The Black Prince placed one hand on the wall to support himself while he grabbed Anduin's ponytail with the other, yanking on his hair to pull his head into each of his thrusts. The action made the blond gag and forced tears out of his eyes, so he sealed them shut. He held onto the bottom of Wrathion's shirt and tried to breath out of his nose as his red, hot cock made it hard to breath, saliva dribbling down his chin. He could barely handle the relentless roll of the dragon's hips, but the sloppy wet sounds and Wrathion's lustful groans only fed into his aching groin.

"All your fault…" Wrathion mumbled and Anduin looked up at him through half opened, teary eyes. The man looming above him had a predatory expression on his face as their eyes locked, he looked like a carnivore starving for meat and he was the prey.

The dragon's thrusts became more erratic as Anduin's mouth was filled with the salty taste of his precum, a little protesting sound escaping him at an especially hard jab and then Wrathion pulled away. Anduin could fill his face throbbing with a dull ache as he turned his head to the side and coughed while trying to wipe away the teardrops that clung to his eyelashes. The other man affectionately tucked a blond strand of hair behind his ear, but then he grabbed him by the elbow with unnatural strength and pulled him towards the bed.

He shoved him on the bed, face down, his chest on the mattress and his feet on the floor, forcing him to bend over. Wrathion pulled his pants completely off and pushed his head against the bed as a cold, wet finger brushed against his entrance. Anduin whimpered quietly as he pushed it inside him while nuzzling his ear and kissing his neck. Then the first finger was followed by a second and Wrathion began thrusting and turning them, making him writhe in pleasure as he touched the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Wrathion let out a pleased growl as Anduin flinched when a third digit forced its way inside him too fast and too soon, making him grab the bedcovers at either side of his head. Confused and needy sounds left his lips every time the dragon's fingers pushed past his tight ring of muscle, fingering him faster than necessary and creating a burning sensation, but the feeling was completely overshadowed by the pleasure that coursed through him as Wrathion pushed his fingers down and hard while grabbing Anduin's throbbing cock and giving it a long stroke.

Anduin was left empty when the man behind him removed his fingers, he heard cloth rustling and soon Wrathion's shirt flew past his head. The blond strained his neck to look back at him, a pleased grin tugging at the dragon's lips as he brushed his cock against the cleft of his ass.

His legs were spread further apart, and his hips were yanked higher, then the dragon stroke his sides as he pushed his dick against his quivering entrance. Wrathion pressed his forehead against the back of his neck as he gradually pushed himself inside of him, both men sighing deeply when the head of his cock went in, but then the blonde's muscles locked in shock as he suddenly snapped his hips forward, burying the rest of his dick inside him in one go. This was going to be nothing like their previous gentle trysts. Wrathion slowly pulled out only to slam right back into him, wrenching a high-pitched whine out of him.

The dragon grabbed his hair and put all his weight on him, his other hand giving him fast, rough pumps. He purred against his ear as his thrusts became deep and forceful and unrelenting, making him mewl and draw in quick breaths. Anduin tried to muffle his moans with a mouthful of bedcovers, he felt like he was going to shatter as Wrathion sped up his already unforgiving thrusts.

"Do you want me to stop sweet king?" the Black Prince groaned against his ear, his hot breath sending violent shivers of pleasure down his spine, the rapid movement of his hips never ceasing, merely faltering a little.

Anduin could only answer by shaking his head from side to side as the only sounds leaving his lips were drawn-out moans and hopeless gasps, his dignity crumbling before his lover, but something inside of him had unraveled and let his twisted side surface. He wanted to be used and owned and bred like a bitch, tears rolled down his eyes and a haze descended over his mind.

Wrathion dug his nails into his butt cheeks hard enough to leave marks in response, spreading them further apart with both hands and angling his hips to hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Anduin threw his head back, mouth wide open and eyes screwed shut, he was going insane with lust as the dragon rammed into him.

After several more relentless, violent thrusts the blond reached the point where he couldn't hold it together anymore, he was reduced to humping the bed while being savagely fucked from behind. Wrathion finally showed him mercy by lowering his hand to his burning cock again and jerking him off with fast rough pumps, he pushed the sweaty hair sticking to the back of his neck and showered his back with reassuring kisses, his affectionate action a complete contrast to the violent rolling of his hips.

He was shaking, his knees visibly trembling as he neared release. He clamped down on Wrathion and his low growls, his unbelievably lustful growls almost pushed him over the edge. As the pool of warmth in his stomach expanded, Wrathion's strokes sped up and then disappeared, reducing him to a whimpering mess.

"Wrath… please…" were the only coherent words he managed to get out between his deep breaths and tortured moans.

He felt Wrathion grin against his shoulder who then proceeded to pull on his hair hard enough to bring him in a pretty much standing position. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock again and gave him long, slow strokes, prolonging his torture as he whispered encouragements in his ear. Anduin's breath hitched and his hips bucked uncontrollably as he came hard, throwing his head back and baring his neck to Wrathion's sharp teeth who nibbled and tugged at his pale skin.

The dragon pushed him back on the bed and held him down with firm hands as he resumed his ruthless thrusts without giving him any time to recover. Curses, that were barely audible over his panting exhales and the sound of flesh slapping against sweaty flesh, escaped his lips as he came close to release. After a few more, hard rolls of his hips, the dragon's body tensed and jerked as he came with a chocked off mumble that resembled Anduin's name, releasing his hot load deep inside him. He collapsed on the blonde's back, breathing ruggedly and nuzzling his neck.

"Your hair is a mess." he told Anduin after a while, smoothing the human's hair over with his fingers before helping him get on the bed completely.

Anduin lied on his back without getting under the cover, he still felt incredibly hot, and Wrathion rolled next to him, propping his head on his hand as he lied on his side. He trailed his dusky hand up and down his chest, the light touches making goosebumps break out across his skin. They remained like that until their breathing went back to normal.

"Wrath… "Anduin said, breaking the silence, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear you say that you are sorry or how much you want to thank me again." he said raising a thick, dark eyebrow, he knew him well.

"Ok..." the blond replied, and his response must have been very entertaining, because Wrathion chuckled and gave him a wide smile.

"There was something else I also wanted to ask you." the human said, ignoring Wrathion's smirk. "About Stormwind… Will you be coming along?" he asked without knowing what kind of response to expect, but he didn't want to be away from him.

"Well, as the ambassador of the black dragon flight it is only natural that I would reside in the capital of the Aliance, at least most of the time." he answered to Anduin's delight, placing a hand on his own chest in a dramatic way as his face split into a pompous grin.

Anduin was at a loss for words, he was happy to the point he feared something would go horribly wrong.

"I also wanted to ask you something, about that nightmare you had." Wrathion told him, his voice bringing him back down to earth. "What was it about it that scared you so much?"

"There was something in the sky I think." the human answered, scenes from the dream coming back to him. "Why are you so interested in that?" he asked.

"Nothing." Wrathion shrugged.

"Where you there? Wrath... was I having your nightmare?" the blond asked as he remembered the complexion of his hands in the dream and connected the dots.

"Well, I am certain we were both there." the dragon said as he pulled the covers over them and held him close. "But it is over now."


	5. Our Box

Anduin stood at a clearing near the Greymane Manor a little before daybreak, Wrathion was situated several feet away from him, while human and worgen guards kept watch over them from a distance. The two of them didn't exchange any words and Wrathion just winked at him before turning into a dragon and flying away. The human had seen such a change before but every time he was captivated by its beauty, especially when it came to his special black dragon friend. They had said their goodbyes a little earlier as they lied in bed together, Wrathion had promised to meet him later that day, although he didn't quite explain where he would be until then.

Later that morning, he patiently listened to Genn's warnings and words of advice before boarding the ship to Menethil Harbor, the old worgen had still not compromised with the idea that they were going to be apart now that he had his own city back. The young king simply nodded along and smiled at him, not wishing to add even more worries to the worgen's grey head.

He boarded the Kul Tiran flagship with Jaina and even though the powerful mage offered several times to provide a portal that could take him to Stormwind in the blink of an eye, Anduin insisted on riding south. He wanted to visit Moira at Ironforge before returning to his city, the Dark Iron clan had contributed greatly in the fight against the Legion and the war against the Horde, and he wanted to make sure they were properly thanked as an official member of the Alliance for that. He also wished to see the land, take in the scenery of the Eastern Kingdoms, the place he had to protect as the High King.

"I wish I could accompany you further along the way," Jaina said as they reached the docks. "But there are a lot of fences to mend back home and- Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon, Anduin."

Anduin's brows knit together in worry. "Is everything alright in Kul Tiras?" He asked, the island nation had been isolated from the rest of the world for as long as Anduin could remember.

"I will let you know as soon as I find out myself," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, whatever it was she wasn't willing to share her thoughts with him yet. "Be safe," she said finally with a brief hug and then almost pushed him off the ship in her hurry to send him off before he asked any more questions.

The young king and his guard mounted horses outside the port town and followed the stone-paved road that crossed the Wetlands all the way to Dun Algaz. The ocean breeze blew over the marshes that reflected the grey sky as they crossed the scenery in silence but Anduin felt a tightness in his chest as they approached Mosshide Fen. The ruins of the Stonewrought Dam could be seen from there and Wrathion came to his mind. That was one of the many places Deathwing had destroyed as he rampaged across Azeroth, that was the legacy of the black dragonflight, and the Black Prince would have to deal with it for as long as he lived.

The company entered Dun Algaz and Anduin caught a glimpse of Loch Modan before they turned into the North Gate Pass that would eventually lead into Dun Morogh. When they reached the snowy valley Anduin breathed in the cool, crisp air as he took in the view of the perpetually snow-covered mountain peaks that surrounded them, memories of the Cataclysm returning to him once again when he looked at the sign pointing towards Kharanos to their left while they turned right towards Ironforge.

As Anduin entered the High Seat he was welcomed by a delighted Moira. "Welcome young king!" She said as soon as he passed through the gates of the great hall. "So happy tae see ye! But come, ye've travelled a long way an' we should get some food in ye, we'll have plenty o' time fer chit-chat later!" She continued, setting every formality aside.

Anduin smiled. "Happy to see you too, Moira. I wouldn't say no to food to be honest," he said, although his appetite hadn't fully returned to him yet, even though the battles were over.

That afternoon Anduin walked towards the Great Forge looking at the molten iron flowing around the very heart of the dwarven city, its heat and orange glow reminded him of his dream before the battle of Lordaeron. Wrathion came to stand beside him, keeping the promise he had made that morning, the color of his eyes perfectly matched the flickering glow of the grand forge. He was no longer ailed by the plague but Anduin thought that a place so close to his element might be good for him.

In the shadow cast by the massive machinery around them and under the sounds the busy blacksmiths made, Anduin felt Wrathion take his hand in his own and intertwine their fingers for a moment.

"I hear you have an appointment with the Queen-Regent," he said finally.

"Would you like to join?" Anduin asked him, although he wasn't sure Moira would be happy to meet a black dragon.

"I'm rather interested in the Dark Iron clan to be honest, they have been around black dragons for longer than I have," the Black Prince answered with a hand on his chin.

"Let's go then," the young king replied with a smile, the past had to be laid to rest, it was time old adversaries extended a hand to one another.

Moira sat on a low, stone bench in the small valley right before the Gates of Ironforge with her son, young Dagran Thaurissan II, playing in the snow a few feet from her. There were no guards visible apart from the ones accompanying Anduin but he was certain that several dwarves with guns were positioned in the trees around them.

"Oh, ye brought your friend!" Moira said with a genuine smile on her face, maybe Anduin shouldn't have worried that much after all.

"This is the black dragon Wrathion," Anduin said, extending a hand towards Wrathion, not sure whether he had to use some kind of title or not.

"Nice tae meet ye, Black Prince," Moira said inclining her head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Queen-Regent," Wrathion replied in all formality.

Anduin sat next to her on the bench while Wrathion's attention appeared to be caught by the prince.

"Anduin, I'm so happy tae see ye safe," the dwarf said. "Murandin told me all about what ye did, I'm very proud and I know yer father would be too."

"Thank you, Moira," Anduin answered. "But I wish I could have avoided conflict in the first place."

"We don't always have that choice, I learnt that the hard way," she answered with a bitter smile. "But it's what we do tae rebuild even after the greatest calamity that's the most important," she continued after a while with her eyes on her son.

At that moment a shrill laugh escaped Dagran's lips as a tiny earth golem, created by Wrathion, threw even tinnier snow-balls at him. The little prince ran around laughing while trying to avoid the cold projectiles. Anduin smiled and hoped that the fact he found that extremely adorable didn't show on his face.

"He's different, ye see," Moira said and got Anduin confused about who she was talking about for a moment.

"He's a Thaurissan an' I don't want 'im tae forget who his father was but I also know that he'll do things differently, bring a lasting peace tae the clans."

"I am sure he will," Anduin replied realizing she was talking about her son, although her words could apply to Wrathion too. The young king couldn't help but notice how Moira looked at Wrathion, a creature of earth, fire and a dark legacy, just like the Dark Irons.

"I just wanted tae tell ye that I'd be happy tae have ye around 'im, I think that ye'd be a good influence," the Queen-Regent said with a short nod.

"I'm honored," Anduin replied in all honesty.

The evening went on with the two of them watching Wrathion come up with all sorts of tiny creatures made of earth and snow to entertain the young prince. Anduin felt a kind of serenity he never thought he would be able to find, followed by the chilling fear that he was going to lose it all in a moment.

That night Anduin stepped into his quarters in a cozy inn in the Mystic Ward, a little grateful that the noise of the Great Forge didn't reach that part of Ironforge. His room was dug into the stone of the mountain and the illumination from the Hall of Mysteries that filtered through the curtains gave the veins of minerals in the walls an iridescent glow. The young king took off his gloves and traced the stone surface with his fingers.

"Beware the deep places of the earth," Wrathion's voice sounded from behind him.

"Not with a black dragon at my side," Anduin answered.

"If only it were that simple," the dragon replied with a lopsided smile.

"You were very cute today," the human answered trying to change the subject.

"Me? Cute? Huh!" Wrathion scoffed, although it was obvious he was trying to suppress a smile. "I only wanted to observe the young prince."

"What for?" Anduin replied, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I need to know who I can trust now that I am a member of the Alliance," Wrathion answered matter-of-factly.

"There is no need for something like that, our allies are trustworthy," the blond replied in an annoyed manner.

"Even 'aunty' Jaina?" Wrathion asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I don't think she has been that honest with her allies."

"What about her?" Anduin was growing anxious now, she did appear to have something on her mind.

"Kul Tiras is in a bit of a bind, I don't think your troubles are quite over, king Anduin," the Black Prince said, with words that dripped irony and worry at the same time as he flopped back-first on the bed, his turban rolling off to the side.

"Is this about your nightmares Wrath?" Anduin asked as he lied next to him in the same fashion, both of them staring up at the same ceiling.

"Here," the dragon said after a while as he removed something from the folds of his clothing, in a successful attempt to avoid answering his question. Anduin was presented with a square box made from a silvery metal that barely filled Wrathion's palm.

"What is it?" Anduin asked getting in a sitting position.

"Well, this evening I paid a visit to the Gnomish Ward and bought this expensive, little gadget. It's a device that can soundproof any room. No magic needed, so it can't be traced!" Wrathion said, sounding as if he was trying to sell it to him.

"Oh," Anduin simply replied, feeling his cheeks turn red.

Wrathion looked entertained by his reaction. "Anduin Llane Wrynn, get your mind out of the gutter! It's so that we can hold a conversation without having to whisper all the time you know!"

"I know!" Anduin shot back, although he still felt embarrassed.

Wrathion pulled him down for a kiss. "Nobody will hear you if you scream for help either, though," he said after they broke apart.

"Should I still not trust you then?" Anduin replied, his lips hovering over Wrathion's.

Wrathion remained silent for longer than a moment. "I trust you," he said finally, his lips falling in a flat line. He looked so unguarded at that moment it made Anduin's chest hurt, he kissed the dragon again, feeling tears sting behind his eyes.

"I trust you too," he replied in the end.

He took the box from Wrathion's hands and opened it, he felt a small pressure in his ears as he did so, but it was gone so fast, he might as well had imagined it. Inside the box was a mechanism comprised of several cogwheels and colorful gems that sprang into action as soon as he lifted the lid.

At that moment Wrathion pulled the human closer forcing him to straddle him and proceeded to strip him from the waist up so fast, Anduin barely managed to put the box on the nightstand without dropping it. Wrathion pressed his lips against his and wove his dusky hands in blonde hair, he then moved to his jaw, neck and collarbone as he lowered his fingers to smooth over the span of his back all the way to his tailbone, making every hair on Anduin's body stand on end. The blond started moving his body almost involuntarily, rubbing against the already hard flesh between Wrathion's legs as he looked for that sweet friction. He shoved the dragon back down, pushed his shirt up and licked his nipples, feeling his muscles ripple under his dark, smooth skin as the man below him grabbed his thighs and brought his hips up to meet him.

After a while Wrathion rolled them around bringing the human beneath him and Anduin moaned and shivered as the man above him nipped his earlobe and gripped his cock over the fabric of his pants. He could feel the dragon's hot breath against his skin and he turned his head to the side, leaving his neck completely exposed to him, Wrathion took advantage of that, licking and biting as he slipped dusky fingers between skin and fabric, wrapping them around his cock. Anduin started breathing harder, making some needy sounds that brought a satisfied smile to the dragon's lips.

After he got rid of every piece of clothing that remained on their bodies, Wrathion moved lower, kissing his neck, his chest and his stomach on his way down and then Anduin felt the softness of his lips around his cock and gasped, pushing his head against the mattress. The dragon wrapped his lips around the tip and ran his tongue along Anduin's length as he took it all in his mouth, the wet and hot sensation making the human dig his nails in the covers.

Wrathion fell into a steady rhythm, the fingers of one hand lightly gripping his balls, the other moving up and down his shaft along with his head and Anduin's body followed his motions while making some pretty wanton sounds. The pliant heat that smothered his cock made him close his eyes and draw in deeper breaths as his hand almost mechanically moved to the nape of Wrathion's neck. He could feel the back of his throat and his lips tightening around him, the Black Prince was pretty much on all fours pleasing him and that thought almost drove him over the edge.

"Wrath… "he said in a breathless voice, if he kept on like that the human wasn't going to last long.

The dragon slowed down but didn't remove his mouth, looking up at Anduin with crimson eyes full of lust, he wasn't going to offer him release yet but he wasn't going to give him a moment of clarity either. He moved one hand lower and ran a finger over his entrance, the human tilted his head back and spread his legs wider in response. Anduin felt the dragon's fingers join him in his mouth and then with a wet, popping sound they were removed.

A slickened finger penetrated him and he shuddered at the sensation, Wrathion slowly pushed it in and out of him reaching that sensitive spot and making him let out some pretty haughty noises. When the Black Prince lifted his head and kneeled between pale legs Anduin was a whimpering mess, letting out a strangled cry when a second finger entered him. He could see Wrathion's amused expression through half-opened eyes and felt his thrusts become sharper. He scissored his fingers as the tight muscle adjusted to the intrusion and angled his hand to push in a third finger while he ran the palm of his other hand up and down Anduin's inner thigh, as if soothing him.

Wrathion placed his hands under Anduin's knees and dragged him closer, lining up his cock with his puckering hole and thrusting lightly, entering him slowly and precisely, inch after inch until he bottomed out, then he removed himself only to repeat the motion. Anduin felt the mild burn of pressure as he was being penetrated, his mouth falling open and his eyes losing focus.

He curled his body inwards while harsh panting noises escaped him, as if trying to reach Wrathion, while the man above him held him steady in place gradually picking up the pace. The blonde's hips jerked and bucked in response, his legs coiling around Wrathion who stroked the tense muscles of his chest and stomach all the while.

Anduin was getting close, he clenched his jaw trying to keep it together but he felt that if Wrathion didn't take him in his hands again he was going to explode and the dragon probably knew that because he looked down at him with a smirk on his lips, letting out a pleased, low-pitched growl.

"Touch yourself," he finally said in a breathy voice, a stray black lock of hair sticking to one side of his face.

"Wh-what?" Anduin replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Do it, I want to watch," the dragon said without ceasing the rocking of his hips.

Anduin fought his embarrassment, they were already past that obviously. He pushed aside his reservations, ran his fingers down his stomach and then took his own cock in his hands, an almost triumphant grin appearing on Wrathion's face at that moment.

Dark fingers pulled him a little closer as Wrathion started thrusting harder and Anduin's hand moved in time with the dragon's body, shamelessly pleasing himself as his lover lit all his nerves on fire from the inside. Wrathion looked completely unraveled, hoarse sounds escaping his parted lips as unnatural eyes intently studied the movement of Anduin's hand. The human was corrupted by him but he had rubbed off on him too.

The dragon leaned down and covered Anduin's pale body with his own, supporting his weight on one hand while the other replaced the blonde's hand on his cock with a firmer grip, as if he wanted to be the one doing it now that he had brought him so close to release. The feel of Wrathion's fingers almost pushed Anduin over the edge, his chest heaved and his toes curled as the rough pumps brought him closer and closer and he was coming, making a mess on his stomach with mouth agape looking for Wrathion's lips as his body seized in pleasure.

The Black Prince kissed him hard and slid his arms under Anduin's shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. His thrusts became irregular and his hips pounded Anduin's body harder as he followed him into oblivion. The human felt his muscles twitch and his breathing stop as he came inside him, all those movements so familiar to him now. Wrathion remained inside Anduin, wrapped in his legs and buried in his neck until he caught his breath again, all the while pale fingers running through his hair.

When they untangled and got under the covers, the dragon kissed him on the forehead, tacking a blond strand of hair behind his ear. Anduin smiled and laid his head on Wrathion's shoulder, draping one leg over him.

"Take the box with you," Wrathion said after a moment. "It would look nice in your room."

Anduin flashed him an embarrassed smile. "So, you won't be riding south with me?"

"No, and I suggest you take a portal from here to be honest," the dragon answered as he ran his fingers up and down Anduin's shoulder.

"What's gotten you so worried, Wrath? Won't you tell me? You said you trusted me," the human said.

Wrathion sighed and turned on his side, they were face to face now but the dragon wouldn't meet Anduin's eyes. "I'm afraid the things that got my father are back and this time they mean business."

Anduin was so shocked he remained silent for a moment but the fact that Wrathion avoided saying the words 'Old Gods' didn't escape him. Then thoughts of a corrupted Wrathion filled his mind, the image of the one he loved being put down like a rabid beast horrifying him. "H-how do you know?" He said finally, fearing the answer would be whispers in the dragon's mind.

"From my Blacktalons, there is something stirring in Kul Tiras, this is where I'll be heading tomorrow," he replied, finally lifting his eyes to meet Anduin's.

The young king was not used to Wrathion's honesty yet, still getting surprised every time he told him a part of his plans, but also relieved his answer was that simple. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I could talk to Turalyon, see what we can do- "

"No," Wrathion interrupted him. "At least not until I'm certain."

"What if- what if they get you too?" the human replied, finally putting his worst fear into words.

"Have some more faith in me," the dragon said smirking. "This is why I bought the box after all, so I can have you check me every night in your room. How about that?"

Anduin still felt a pressure in his chest but he relaxed a bit. "Every night. Promise?" He said placing the palm of his hand on the side of Wrathion's face.

"No matter what happens from now on, I promise."


End file.
